wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for May 18, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week was largely spent on cleaning up the few things that I mentioned towards the end of the last update. On Monday, I began compiling notes for the revision of the Dropped Commodities table in Chapter 7.3, mainly figuring out which factions would drop what goods when their craft are destroyed. I ultimately came to the decision that, since the tables were becoming unique to each faction, it would make more sense to put that information with the faction profiles in Chapter 6.0. On Tuesday I finished building the tables and moved them to 6.0, removing the original table from Chapter 7.3. With that done, I began the process of asking the owners of the individual images I had previously used for craft in Chapter 7.2 for formal permission to use their images. Over the next couple of days I received responses, all of which so far have given me the go-ahead. I have yet to do this process for any of the craft I've "borrowed" from Star Citizen; I'll need to do more research on who I need to contact and I'll need to have a plan of action ready to go in case permission is denied (I can't borrow from other sources on that one). On Wednesday, I added a section in Chapter 1.0 that explained how to utilize the new dropped commodities tables, and I took the opportunity to write up a full how-to on the information present in the faction profiles, which was something I had been meaning to do for a while but never remembered to write down, and something that ultimately didn't take nearly as much time to do as I'd originally thought. The rest of the week was spent working on proofreading for Aginor's "Hand of Sivar" Saga campaign, where I was able to make some degree of progress. My Plan for this week is to continue proofreading Aginor's campaign. I've still got about seven pages left to go there, so I anticipate proofreading of the portions that are seeing the initial read-through will take the better part of the week (especially given the weather of late, which has necessitated me taking one of my work breaks for a daily constitutional walk almost daily). I've already made a second pass at portions of the document that have already seen a first pass, so there has been some good progress on that front. It'll be a good story; that's all I'll say about that. As far as Elegy goes, there's little else to do now besides write the campaign story and begin designing missions out of the initial set of hooks I came up with a couple of months ago, so I anticipate that effort commencing late in the week. The only other thing that I could be doing would be to design and begin building 3D models of a few of the original designs Chapter 7.2. It did occur to me late in the effort of attributing everybody for their work that I should probably add a bit of legal jargon regarding the materials that Elegy will be incorporating from the Star Citizen project; I'll probably take care of that sooner rather than later. Well, that's all I've got for this week. Due to the upcoming Memorial Day holiday here in the States, I'll go ahead and skip next week as far as an update goes - the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on June 1st. Y'all have a pleasant couple of weeks and a good holiday. Category:Blog posts